


I'm Yours, You're Mine (Woh)

by CyanideStungun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, I write fluffs not tragedies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: Relationships aren't just about the good times. You have to be in it during the bad times, and the kind of ridiculous times, too. Luckily, Jackson knows just how to end a fight.





	I'm Yours, You're Mine (Woh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaxoxoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/gifts).



> The idea came from this tweet: https://twitter.com/DimsumsMandu/status/850017874978758656 
> 
> And it took me like a week and a half to finish this. Hopefully everyone enjoys it. No beta, just me. Fingers crossed I didn't miss anything big.

Dating Jackson had been an entirely new experience for Mark. Their personalities were on opposite ends of the spectrum, and in many cases, the things that would annoy Mark to no end from other people were the things that endeared him to Jackson. It was finally clear why people always said opposites attracted. Mark felt he could be himself in an entirely new way with Jackson.

They complimented each other is so many ways but that didn’t mean their relationship was perfect by any means. With a love so complete and passionate, that intensity seemed to extend into all aspects of their lives. Including their disagreements.

Everyone fights, and Mark and Jackson were no exception to this. Though they were adept at settling their problems through discussion, when something elevated into and actual fight there was no ending it until one or both exhausted their side of the argument. Then they would apologize and most of the time they’d realize that they could understand where the other was coming from. It was in that way that most of their major arguments were resolved.

One argument in particular, however, would always stand out as the fight that led to Mark see Jackson was absolutely the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

It was a little past seven months of dating when they finally decided to take the step of moving in together. But seeing as Jackson’s lease wasn’t going to be up for another few months, they were moving his belongings over at a relatively slow pace so they could put things where they belonged instead of filling the apartment with boxes. A box of things here, a pile of clothes there, odd pieces of furniture when they had time.  
  
Today they had just finished moving Jackson’s couch into the apartment; it was bigger and comfier than the one Mark had, and they both were quite fond of the piece of furniture for the role it had played at the start of their relationship. Moving the couch had been a bit difficult, and on top of that, Mark had come home after a long day of work, aggravated from the idiots he’d dealt with all day. He was trying his best not to take out his frustration on Jackson, but it was becoming a struggle. Jackson was only trying to cheer Mark up, but the way he was going about it wasn’t working and only increased Mark’s aggravation.

The last straw came when Jackson bumped into a bookcase while goofing off, causing a knick-knack to go crashing to the floor. It broke on impact, nothing a little glue couldn’t repair, but that wasn’t the point and Mark felt the dam restraining his anger break. He was unable to hold back as he tore into Jackson for his careless behavior, even as Jackson tried to apologize.

Mark’s reaction started a domino effect. Jackson, who was already feeling frustrated at being unable to cheer Mark up, did not appreciate being yelled at over something as trivial as breaking a knick-knack. The argument went back and forth, escalating until finally Mark had had enough.

“You know what?” Mark snapped, unable to continue fighting. “Just… just take what’s yours and leave!” He pointed to the front door, his face red with anger and his eyes glassy with unshed tears of frustration. Nothing was going his way right now, and he just wanted to be alone to sulk. If this was going to be any evidence of how living together was going to be, he didn’t know if he wanted any part of it.  
  
Jackson just stood there for a moment, completely shocked as he stared at Mark. The words made his gut twist even though he was beyond sure Mark only said them out of frustration. But even knowing that didn’t stop the ache it left. This argument had gone too far and though they were both at fault for that, Jackson was going to have to be the one to end it here and now.  
  
With that one thought in mind, he took a step forward to haul Mark bodily off the floor, tossing him over his shoulder despite Mark’s surprised sounds of protest.  
  
“Jackson! Put me down! What are you doing?!”

Jackson was silent as he carried Mark out of the apartment, bypassing the elevator to get to the stairwell. The trip down three flights of stairs wasn’t easy as Mark struggled to get free, but Jackson somehow made it down all of them and straight out of the building. He didn’t stop until he reached the sidewalk, finally setting Mark back on his feet. Jackson could see that Mark’s expression was even angrier now, but at least the tears had dissipated.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Mark all but shouted, jaw clenched and eyes hard, hands balled into fists at his sides.  
  
“I’m doing what you told me to… I took what’s mine and left.”  
  
Anyone could see as soon as the words hit Mark, startling him and forcing him to drop the angry expression. He swallowed thickly and looked down at his feet, almost like a child being scolded. A few moments passed before he spoke again. “I was being really stupid, wasn’t I?” His voice was small, and Jackson could only shake his head.  
  
“We both were.  But you know, admitting you have a problem is the first step in recovery,” Jackson replied, smiling gently and nudging Mark to look at him. “C’mon. Let’s go back inside. I’ll order us some dinner, fix the figurine, and then you can feed me when my fingers are all superglued together. Whaddya say?”

Mark smiled, stepping closer to hug Jackson tightly and steal a kiss. “I say that sounds like a plan,” he murmured.

He’d found someone who could handle him at his worst, and from there on out, he vowed to always try and be his best because Jackson deserved it.


End file.
